


The Princess Problem

by stormmonroe91



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: F/M, the big four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormmonroe91/pseuds/stormmonroe91
Summary: So this story is entirely based on an image of ROTBTD big four. Rapunzel, Jack, Merida and Hicccup are heirs to neighboring kingdoms and this is one evening at a grand ball they have all been forced to attend.This also hasn't been proof read so that'll be happening tomorrow too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f2/12/74/f21274a2357824dde3df41d6fd8f6f22.jpg  
> (I'll find the link to the actual artist page tomorrow)

Late one night in the glittering golden castle of the Southern Kingdom music and festivities rang out. The party roared on as people laughed drank laughed and danced a generally warm and merry atmosphere that had infected all the guests. Well almost all.

In the back corner of the main ballroom, hidden by throngs of people who were paying them no attention sat the four royal heirs. This party was to celebrate year of peace and prosperity between the four neighbouring kingdoms who, after years of war and had become allies ten years ago. 

Rapunzel, heir to the Southern Kingdom was said to be the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and at seventeen was barely even a woman. She had received in her short life more marriage proposals and declarations of love than any one person could ever expect in a while lifetime. People traveled far and wide to gaze upon her beauty, but she was as beautiful as she was disinterested in the whole, for you see Rapunzel felt, and quite rightly so, that no one truly loved her for her, even her own parents who had paraded her in front of their court like a trophy her whole didn’t really understand her for who she really was. Only three people seemed to truly know and like her, and they were sitting tangled around her in the very minute. Ornate golden tiara dangling to the floor in one hand, she stared bored as she swirled what remained of the red wine in her glass. She’d taken up drinking when she was too young, and as it only added to the image of her inhumane beauty no one had ever really stopped her.

Against her back, for she was draped across the chaise sideward and was leaning against his shoulder, was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, Prince of the ferocious Eastern isles of Birk. Birk had always been a land of the fiercest warriors, even their woman and children could hold their own. They were warriors, hunters and they had a fearsome king who led them. However it was well known that Hiccup was nothing like his father, or anyone else on Birk, the young Prince was the peaceful sort who even at a young age had lobbied for peace with his neighbouring kingdoms. When he was very young he’d been out hunting with his father and after a terrible accident had lost his left foot. He sat now with a shoe in his hand, uncomfortable having to wear it after he’d spent the majority of his life balancing on a prosthetic hook. Eldest of the group, he was the closest to being king, but in the eyes of his people also the one most furthest away.

Lying across his legs and underneath Rapunzel’s dangling arm was Jack Frost, the illegitimate but only heir to the harsh Northern Kingdom. Hair as white as snow he had been left on castle doorstep as a baby nin the bitter cold, almost freezing to death before he was found he had grown into the pure embodiment of winter. The presence of the young Prince made many an onlooker feel uncomfortable, through back story or looks he could always clear a room. Although Jack never wanted to be King he did enjoy being Prince, the worlds that opened up for him, his playful and joyful attitude had won over every person he wanted, except his own father.

Upside down, tangled somehow underneath Jack and between Rapunzel’s legs was Merida, the youngest of the group and Princess of the Eastern Kingdom. Never had a person looked on the outside as much as they were on the inside, her wild red curly hair and glowing bright green eyes, only added to the bright and bouncing personality, she was also laughing and having fun. She had been promised at birth to the king of another country further east, her parents hoping to bring another country into the crazy peace treaty that had seemed to drive them mad with the prospect of power. Merida however wanted to be her own queen and live her own life, a marriage to a stranger from a strange land held no part in any future that she wanted. But that was a worry for later date to her.

Rapunzel sighed and drained her drink gracefully.  
“Merida” she breathed sitting up and untangling her legs, Merida laughed giddily and twisted away from her as she finished untangling herself and stood up, slipping her feet back into her high heeled shoes before lightly loping away towards the refreshment table. Jack looked up wordlessly at Hiccup who nodded once and Jack rolled off the chaise. Merida dropped her legs down and falling sideward in a flurry of hair and laughter landed in Hiccups waiting arms.  
Rapunzel picked up a jug a sparkling red liquid and began pouring it into her glass, one hand resting on the table. A cold hand covered hers.  
“Punzie” Jack whispered, she turned slightly but didn’t look up at his face.  
“Stop” he whispered again.  
She dropped the glass down, the liquid spilling over the table cloth, before she took Jacks hands and led him away. Jack sighed but followed letting her lead him through the cloud, she pushed out of the large ballroom doors and Jack marvelled over how she was the most watched woman but could always sneak away from a crowd so easily. She led him out into the hall and away from the milling servants down a darker side passage. Still in a castle of this size, Jack could hold out his arms either side of him and still not touch a wall; the few candelabras flickered and cast a dim light around them. Jack pulled his hand from hers and she stopped after a few steps. He stood staring at her back before she slowly turned back to him, her eyes on the floor. She took a deep breath and Jack could no longer handle the space between them, he closed the distance in two long strides and held her face in his hands.  
“Rapunzel” he whispered again. She shook her head in response, her green eyes glistening. Everyone in the world was in love with her, but there was only one person she loved back, the one person she wasn’t supposed to love back. She crushed her lips to his burying her hands in his hair. The times they spent together in public were always torture for her, being admired by everyone around her when all she wanted was to be the sole attention of The Ice Prince.  
He pushed her back gently, “You’ve been drinking” he whispered. She pulled at his hair before throwing her hands up and spinning away, “did you try that stuff, I swear someone had swapped it out because I don’t feel a thing” A burst of jovial laughter echoed from the ballroom as if to prove her wrong. She stared at him in annoyance; hands on hips, bottom lip jutted out, Jack looked away running a hand through his own hair.  
“Screw it” Jack muttered before pulling her to him again and crushing his lips to her. She dragged her hands through his hair, over his chest and pulled his shirt out from his trousers. She pushed her lace gloved hands over the cool skin on his stomach and around his back. He pulled his hands though her long golden hair before grabbing her thighs and bouncing her up around his waist, she twisted her legs around his waist as he turned and braced her against the wall.

Back in the ballroom Stoic, Hiccups father and King bellowed over the crowd for his son. Hiccup dropped his head backwards and groaned as Merida giggled. He stood up as he father approached, “Hiccup, put your shoe back on” he growled under his breath “We are surrounded by your guests”  
“Everyone knows father” Hiccup groaned, he was tall generally but especially for someone of his age and Stoic towered over him.  
“We don’t need to remind everyone about it” his eyes glanced down to his son’s feet and back up to his feet. “You are a Prince, act like it Hiccup. You’re not a child” he sneered. Hiccup put his show back on, hooking his prosthetic into it. He held out in his hands in a little “happy now” type of gesture before crashing back down onto his seat.  
“Where are Jack and Rapunzel, we need to make the address.” Stoic growled, “Find them” he pointed down at Hiccup. He nodded at Merida before stalking away.  
Hiccup sighed and dropped his head back again.  
“Why don’t you wear your shoe, isn’t it easier?” Merida questioned lightly.  
“It’s just easier; imagine walking with a plank on one foot and trying to act like its normal” he explained simply. “I better go find the other two” he stood up with a sigh.  
“Hiccup” Merida said lightly before he could walk away “Do you think anyone else knows”  
“I’d say not” he said turning back to her.  
“Do you think they know we know” She asked quietly again looking up at him from under her mass of hair.  
“I don’t think they care” He smiled back at her.  
Hiccup made his way through the crowd only to be stopped by Merida’s Mother; Queen Eleanor.  
“Oh Hiccup, it’s so good to see you where have you been all night” she said her word rolling into one another with her thick accent.  
“I’ve been around your majesty” he smiled.  
“Oh you’ve grown so tall” she laughed squeezing his shoulder. “You look so much like your mother, she’d be so proud”  
Stoic’s laughter boomed across the hall and Hiccup looked over his shoulder in the direction.  
“Your father is too you know,” Eleanor smiled warmly again “he just doesn’t know how to show it”  
“I need to go find Jack and Rapunzel for the final announcement” he smiled moving away from her. “It was good to see you your highness” He bowed deeply before sliding into the crowd and making his way through the double doors, he’d seen the pair slip through.

Rapunzel’s hands scraped up Jacks back, clawing at the skin under his shirt, as Jacks lips migrated down to her neck.  
Hiccup appeared round the corner finding them with ease.  
“Jack, Rapunzel” He said calmly, after a moment their lips broke apart and they both turned gasping for breath to look at Hiccup.  
“We’re needed for the final address.”  
Jack nodded and Rapunzel buried her face in his hair. Hiccup disappeared back to the ballroom and Jack slowly released Rapunzel, letting her slip down his body till her feet hit the floor. He kissed her nose and she looked up at him breathing deeply,  
“Come on” He whispered taking her hand.


End file.
